The present invention relates to the field of golf clubs and putters. More particularly, it relates to a golf shaft that gives high accuracy, clear sight of the golf ball at address and squares up the golf club head when flat shaft is facing target. Although many types of golf club shafts exist, none are as reliable offering a nondistorted clear view of the golf ball and hitting surface as the one Applicant herein has invented.
Two common problems in golf are sight and feel which translates into missed targets and high scores. Problems of sight and feel are particularly severe when golf club design still gives a sense of hitting a round object with a tube rounded shaft. The idea is to then hit the ball square on a flat plain. Many golf devices previously contemplated which purport to resolve this problem by flattening the grip to give flat feel but visually you still see a round ball and round tubular golf shaft. Bayliss U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,007 discloses a shaft using thickness, with the outer diameter and thickness larger and stepping down to a smaller diameter end or head portion. This device tapers down to give torsional stiffness and better ball sight, but still makes a user susceptible to viewing a round golf ball next to a circular shaft on a horizontal plain. Cheng U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,480 does not provide such a device. None provide a device that from tip to the handle of the shaft having a flat edge that lets the user know that the club is square and gives a vertical view of the ball.